A Night at the Movies
A Night at the Movies is a POV story by PrinceBalto. Premise Since I love it so much, I like the idea that the Zootopia universe has an animalized version of the Star Wars series. In here, it is films 1-6 alone, with the six orignal films ending with Revenge of the Sith. I also had them keep the old EU/Legends series as part of continuity. Sometime back, it had been announced that the new films would be going back in time to show new stories, and that Knights of the Old Republic would be the next film. Now, it is being released, and Nick and Judy are going to see it. This is from Nick's POV. I gave the film the extra subtitle "The Legend of Revan". Story The time is finally here. The next Star Wars film was now out. It is not set in the time of the other films, but several thousand years before it. It is called Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: The Legend of Revan, which is based on the popular Paw-Box video game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Though in the game, the main character's name, mammal species and gender are player determined, the latest books all verified him as being a male tiger. Judy and I are both very excited as we head out to the theater for tonight's release. The game came out when I was a teenager, and I played and completed it many times. Very excited, since we both share a love for Star Wars. I am glad to have a wife like that. In the movie, the role of Revan was played by popular tiger actor Chris Purrat, the soon-to-be son-in-law of Leodore Lionheart. Lionheart's popular actress daughter, Sasha, would be playing the role of Bastila Shan. Appropriate, given that Bastila was a lioness in the game. Before long, Judy and I are on the road to the theater. I can't wait to for the auditorium to go dark, for that opening crawl to go by, for that famous music to be heard. As we travel, Judy, and I discuss everything we had seen in the trailers, TV spots and posters. A short time later, we pull into the parking lot. It is nearly time. We get our tickets, get our diet sodas, and go and sit down. After a bit, the theater darkens and, after the trailers play and the studio logos are shown, the moment that we have all been waiting for comes. Blue lettering onscreen reads: An even longer time ago, in a galaxy far, far away. A cheer then goes up in the theater, Judy and I included, as the famous Star Wars opening crawl scrolls by. Then the movie truly begins. We watched excitedly as Revan and his allies escaped from Taris, as Revan trained to become a Jedi, smiling as Revan ignites the glowing blue blade of his lightsaber for the first time, as they fight battles on Dantooine, Kashyyyk, Tatooine, Manaan and Korriban, as Revan battled the evil wolf Darth Malak, and as Revan and Bastila fell in love. And then there were the rest of the characters Mighty Mandalorian rhino Canderous Ordo, pretty Twi'lek street girl Mission Vao, funny but cranky ram Jedi Jolee Bindo, fierce Wookiee warrior Zaalbar, funny droids HK-47 and T3-M4, troubled Cathar Jedi Juhani, and brave fox pilot and solider Carth Onasi. All were great. It was refreshing to see a fox actor in a positive role. We loved it all. What an exciting film! The story was awesome. The visual effects were amazing. The characters were great. I couldn't have asked for a better night out with my beautiful bunny wife than this. We are hoping that future films are every bit as great as this one was. As the end credits began to roll, I kissed Judy on the head. She returns the kiss, and we begin to leave. I couldn't wait for the DVD release. Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Star Wars-themed stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity